Discussioni utente:509439
SLENDERMAN&CO. LA PAGINA PIU' SLENDERIANA XD <3<3<3<3Modifica CIAU A TUTTI, SONO SEMPRE IO,LA VOSTRA SLENDYNA, SONO OSSESSIONATA CON LO S LENDERMAN E CON JEFF THE KILLER, QUINDI AGGIUNGIETE IMMAGINI A VOLONTA' SU DI LORO!!!!!!!!!!! IN POCHE PAROLE...TUTTE QUELLE VOLETE!!! XD. LASCIATE TANTI MESSAGGINI E MI RACCOMANDO FIRMATE SEMPRE I VOSTRI MEX SE NO NON CI CAPISCO UNA MINKIETTA XD <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 Ciao raga!!!! Come va la vita dalle vostre parti!!!! Ciao Slendergirl benvenuta nella wikia ^^ ho letto il tuo profilo e mi sembri molto simpatica (se addirittura quasi uguale a me XD)io mi chiamo rebecca,vieni in chat qualche volta c'è alta probabilità che mi trovi.Un saluto,Liu the Killer Scusa Rebecca non posso chattare perchè non riesco a fare il login...scusa, sono un pirla... Mi piace tantissimo il tuo nome " Liu The Killer " che cos' è il fantasma di Liu che si vendica di Jeff? ahahahahahaha!!! Jeff è il mio preferito in assoluto, ti stimo sorè!!! Grazie anche io ti stimo per il tuo nome ^^ comunque il nickname l'ho preso da una creepypasta in spagnolo che mi è piaciuta un casino (per quello che ho capito XD) Ok mi fido di te,dimmelo pure Hey se vuoi ti faccio la traduzione di tutta la CreepyPasta di Liu The Killer, basta che mi dici in quale sito l' hai letta, perchè immagino che su CreepyPasta Italia racconti in spagnolo non ce ne siano. Dimmi dove l' hai trovata ...ah a proposito ho letto il tuo profilo, sei davvero simpatica ti ho lasciato anche un messaggio, se vuoi rispondimi. Figa l' immagine di Pichachu The Killer!!! In realtà la creepypasta l'ho sentita su you tube,quindi se vuoi tradurla dovrai andare a udito..inoltre purtroppo è fatta con loquendo quindi ci vuole molto orecchio ce l'hai la mail? ....Porca Puttana... che è successo?O.o 06-08-2013 Oggi è il mio compleanno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Da SlenderGirl) PS. Comunque la mia mail è MaskyGirl@live.it Auguri ^^ comunque la mia è rebecca.lazzerini@virgilio.it ok proverò a scaricarmelo ^^ comunque ho visto il gemplay di favijtv ^^ ti ho inviato una mail ^^ Apsetta Rebecca la tua mail non ' ho ancora vista perchè il mio computer è nuovo e sto ancora installando tutti i prorammi e tutti gli account, quindi ancora non posso accedere all' e-mail, tranquilla ti risonderò prestissimo... Me lo dai il numero del tuo cellullare???? Cara slendergirl,il problema è questo:io al momento nn ho il cellulare XD ebbene si,mia sorella in un attimo di disattenzione l'ha buttato violentemente a terra ed è passato ad altro mondo XD cmq non preoccuparti prendetiti tutto il tempo che ti serve per rispondermi ^^ T.V.T.B.!!! Slendergirl ti ho tradotto la creepy ^^mi sono presa la libertà di aggiungerci qualche elemento personale poichè riascoltandola ho notato che molti punti non tornavano,spero che ti piaccia,Liu cerca Liu the killer nella wiki Grazie Liu la CreepyPasta che hai scritto è bellissima credimi, è una storia bellissima, te ne sono grata, se vuoi ti lascio il mio di numero di cellulare (Te lo lascio ne tuo account), se ci riesci mandami un messaggio. TVTTTTB. La tua Slendyna. ciao angelika sono jeffino69! Ciau Jeffino sono SlenderGirl, scusa se ti ho risposto così tardi, ho tante cose da fare!!!! Cmq ti ho lasciato un messaggino nel tuo profilo....ti posso chiedere una cosa? Quanti anni hai? Ciao SlenderGirl, ho letto il tuo mex sulla mia pagina discussioni :) :) :) fammi sapere come va la tua inquietant e vita, mi raccomando scrivimi e aggiungi immagini paurose sul mio profilo By PunkQueen831 Hey Angelica! :D Stai parlando coooon...Marytheghost <3 Hey SlenderGirl! :D Stai parlando cooon...Mary The Ghost! :D Ciauuu MaryTheGhost come staiiiii scusa se ti ho risposto cosi tardi ma non avevo Internet...se vuoi contattami al mio cellulare, il numero è in fondo al profilo :D TVB La tua Slendyna Ciao SlenderGirl !!! Come stai ?? Come procede la tua inquietante vita ??? :) :) :) volevo kiederti una cosa... perchè non vieni in chat ?? Mi ricordo che avevi detto che era colpa del pc... ma scrivere nelle discussioni è complicato poichè non è messaggistica istantanea :( ... Per favore rispondimi sulla mia pagina discussioni!!!!!!! Ho letto che tu hai un sito di immagini paurose , ne puoi postare qualcuna sulla mia pagina del profilo ??? Se puoi, Ne vorrei una davvero paurosa.. da far gelare il sangue :) XD XD XD ... By PunkQueen831 4/09/13 ciao slendergirl sono Mikep27 (discussioni) 12:56, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Ciau Mike!!!! Ma lo sai che 6 un be figo?!?! by SlenderGirl grazie sei esagerata :) cmq e' un peccato ke nn ti possa incontrare in chat...mi sembri una ragazza simpatica..;) ah sono sempre io ho dimenticato di firmare Mikep27 (discussioni) 21:07, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Auguri passati slendy girl! Come te la passi? Io sono Project Beta, felice di conoscerti. Mi intriga il fatto che non solo l'unico 14enne che passa la sua vita a leggere creepypasta. Giusto, mi manca la firma. Project Beta 09:39, set 7, 2013 (UTC) Ti piacciono le immagini ? Modifica Ho aggiunto delle immagini, 2 nel profilo, e una alla fine delle discussioni ! Spero che ti piacciano... Ora mi potresti aiutare per favore ???? Comunque se mi vuoi chiedere qualcosa sono sempre disponibile ! PunkQueen831 (discussioni) 15:38, set 8, 2013 (UTC)PunkQueen831 Grz Punky le immagini sn tutte meravigliose<3<3<3 aggiungine sempre,quali e quanto ne vuoi!!!!!!!SlenderGirl 19:36 set/09/13 Fenomeni Paranormali Ciao SlenderGirl ! Tranquilla non ti devi scusare, non è colpa tua se non puoi abbellire il mio profilo ! Allora, per le idee per qualke creepypasta , mi occorrono una specie di testimonianze su dei fenomeni paranormali. Comunque tutte cose sui fenomeni paranormali okk ? ...Hai sentito Inuyasha303? Non mi risponde :( PunkQueen831 (discussioni) 18:20, set 8, 2013 (UTC) Ciau Queen cmq Inuyasha ha detto che nn ti vuole aiutare(cattivoXD) cmq io ho vissuto tantissime esperienze cn i fenomeni paranormali.... By SlenderGirl Ciao, Angelika, sono Flavia, mi sei simpatica. Anke a me piace Slendy, ma preferisco Jeff, è stata la mia prima Creepypasta.....quanti anni hai? Ciau Flavia, grazie me lo dicono tutti ( il che è molto stranoXD ) comunque ho 15 anni ce scritto nel mio profilo. tvb e tu quanti ne hai? Io ho 13 anni, dicono che ho un carattere simile a quello di Rubber Cappello di Paglia, x questo lo prendo cm riferimento, a me Jane nn piace x niente, Jeff invece aspetto da tempo che venga a trovarmi!!! Hai 13 anni?! :) in pratica abbiamo la stessa età...cmq io lo adoro Jeff ti stimo un casino perchè chiunque sia Fun di Jeff The Killer...E' UN MIO FRATELLO!!!!!!! (o sorellaXD) Hey ti va di contattarmi? Purtroppo io nn posso entrare in chat... SlenderGir set/09/13 15:57 Ok, sorella, hai scritto qualche creepy ultimamente? Si ho scritto Ticci Toby(che devo ancora finire,ti sembrerà corta, ma fidati fra poco diventerà mooooooooooooolto più lungaXD) poi ho scritto Il Quadro Maledetto e Sally....le mie CreepyPasta che scrivo sn tutte esclusivamente BASATE SU FATTI REALMENTE ACCADUTI, tienilo sempre conto...XD chiedo venia ho mie dame non vorrei essere sgarbato ma potrei avere l'onore di scrivere una creepypasta con voi due ok basta vi va di creare una creepy insieme da il lavapiatti splendorman e tutto gi salutoInuyasha303 (discussioni) 08:55, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok!!!!!! Creiamo sta creepy da lavapiatti splendorman!!!!!!!! XD SlenderGirl set/10/13 11:01 mi chiami per favre tra 10 min chiamami sul cell che abbiamo parlato laltro ieri il fisso che inizia con 040 tra dieci minInuyasha303 (discussioni) 09:05, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Liooooooooooooor!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ci sei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????? By Lavapiatti SplendorMan XD 12:30 Ciao Ange ^^ non sono morta tranquilla XD comunque non so se potrò aiutarvi poichè da domani i compiti mi assaliranno e avrò un mucchio di cose da fare...la nuova scuola è davvero dura,ed è bene che mi impegni.Finora ho fatto amicizia solo con 2 persone (una ragazza che fa karate e un ragazzo davvero inquietante O.O)fammi sapere Baci,Liu the Killer alias Rebecca 17:27 10/09/013 PS:anche tu mi manchi :'( okcercherò di visitarlo ^^ comunque il ragazzo inquietante è davvero molto molto inquietante O.O poi ti racconto Ciao Ange,non sentirti in colpa ^^ comunque purtroppo ti scrivo dal bagno di una pizzeria e non posso parlare tanto,perciò ti messaggerò con calma domani dopo i compiti,inoltre domenica ti chiamo,così puoi raccontarmi tutto. La tua assonnata e in mezzo alla puzza di merda Rebecca XD Ho caricato un'immagine di ticci toby sulla creepypasta,vai a vedere ;) Liu the killer 21:39 12/09/013 Grz Reby Toby è un be strano in persona lo immaginavo molto diverso...cmq mi manchi un bè,anzi troppo,stammi bene e salutami tantissimo Toby. Mi mancate... MAIL INVIATA slendergirl vivi a berlino?? Mikep27 (discussioni) 17:16, set 14, 2013 (UTC) In realtà è la mia città natale :) Cmq guarda che ci sn su Facebook;) bho non ho esattamente capito come fare un messaggio privato, non so nemmeno che messaggio sto facendo adesso xD. Firmato, l' imbranata GirlMadness Allora faccio io...prima di tutto entra in chat... l'esperta SlenderGirl SlenderGirl lascia CreepyPasta... Scusate ma ho deciso di lasciare CreepyPasta...mi dispiace, ciao a tutti amici....